The Four Guardians
by TheprimeWolf
Summary: Ok look I am very bad at making a summary but lets just say. Remnant has already dealt with the fall of Beacon but will they be prepared for whats coming out of the shadows.
1. Prolouge

**Now this is my first chapter for Fanfiction Now I don't own RWBY and I don't want to be seeing in the comments about "Right, that isn't a color or blah blah blah" Look Out just want some positive feedback and some negative ones so please enjoy and if you want to help just say so. Also I will be making some grim and Faunus up Along with other shit. Also I want to just say if you have no idea what RWBY is than go on Youtube and watch it.**

It was a quiet night in Vaccuo , several cars were lined up on a street; a single streetlight was on in the dark street as the lamp flickered. A single grey van puller up to an abandoned building. The building had 3 floors, broken windows and the building was charred what was left of its original red color. Several Faunus with white jackets with ripped sleeves and masks with red lines on them walked towards the building. Loading their weapons with dust bullets ( **If that's how it works** ) "You sure he's here sir." A leopard faunus said, as he adjusted his mask. "Don't be dunce Koji." A hawk faunus said, her mask was a nevermore skull with the beak broken off. The hawk faunus had a hourglass figure, her breasts weren't big but they were 34 B-cups, her ass was firm from the rigorous training she did before the mission, her eyes were a dazzling Hazel, her hair was a rose color and the length was to her shoulder blades, she had wings that were also rose colored as they were folded into her back. The group of Faunus walked towards the building raising their weapons as they moved in.

"Be ready the Commander said he was extremely dangerous. Koji you're going to the second floor, with Kanda." A Rhino faunus nodded; he looked around his 20's and was extremely built as he carried a minigun. "Konnor and Karder you take third floor." The hawk instructed, as twin chameleon faunus' saluted. "I'll take the newbie split up and find the guardian." They all saluted and in unison said, "Sir, yes sir!" And two groups went for the stairs as the hawk and newbie stayed there and started searching the first floor. Several windows that were being held open by storm protecters shut and the first floor went completely dark. "Shit, looks like we have to use fucking nightvision." The leader said, as the newbie was a salamander faunus as her skin was slick with slime. "Captain Sheena do you think this is a good idea." She said, as the captain shook her head. Meanwhile on the second floor. Koji and Kanda were swallowed by darkness as the second and third floor windows gave away. "Nightvision." Kanda said, putting his index and middle fingers to his mask. And on the third floor the twins were standing by the wall. "He can't get us from behind us." Konnor said. His brother nodded and continued to look around. "Um Imma walk out here cmon I don't feel right standing by the wall. Immediately Karder was grabbed and Konnor fired in his brothers direction all that was heard was the sound of dust exploding than the sound of a neck snapping. "Captain he's on the third floor third-" He was interrupted by his screaming as he was set on fire. Than Konnor was stabbed in his chest by the spike version of the poleaxe; as a fire circle appeared around him. The boy kicked the shaft of the poleaxe. Than the carcass dropped onto the ground, "Shit we lost the twins." Sheena said, as more screams were heard throughout the building. "Crap." The salamander said, looking around shaking out of fear. The guardian appeared right behind the Captain as she fired Ice dust bullets all the guardian did was put his hand up melting it as an explosion happened, as dust ( **Not the dust fragments** ) rained from the ceiling. The guardian tripped Sheena, and stabbed her with the spike of the poleaxe, and to make sure noone healed her he did an over head slash hitting her chest with the axe of the poleaxe. As a flame circle was made. He than turned to the salamander and asked. "What is your name." He had a rough and stern tone. He moved his hands in a semi circle as candles lit up and showed a 19 year old boy with red eyes, "T-Taru." She said studdering out of fear. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked as the guardian shook his head. "No, you have a pure heart. You joined this gang cause of what they were originally. You now want to quit." He said as she nodded. "Go now and forget my face." She ran out of the building; when she stepped outside the building was engulfed with fire.

* * *

The place where the white fang are. ( **Can someone please tell me what kingdom they actually reside so I don't keep saying the place where they are** ) Adam Taurus roared in anger as he slashed Wilt. ( **Can I also get the name's of the Canon characters weapons** ) As it sparked off and a ghostly laughter filled the air. "I told you that my son's guardian won't be stopped by a mere faunus group." The voice had to wheeze to get air in. As a red smoke cloud with yellow eyes appeared. "Adam Taurus I do not give many chances so you better use them wisely." The cloud said in the same ghostly voice. "Follow the way I go and we can achieve the prize you want." Adam growled, "You don't know a damn thing, Ar-" "DO NOT USE MY NAME BOY." The voice growled, "People like Salem or the people who fear my true form can say my name. You are not worthy." The voice sounded weak and old. "I am wasting power talking to you. Get me my results or you will die." Adam laughed. "How can you do that without touching me." A white fang operative started to cry out in pain as he fell to the floor and died. "I can rip your soul out of your body." The voice growled. "Once I have my sons Noone can stop me." It started to laugh. "Than I will bring this world down, who can stop me?!" He continued to laugh. "WHO?!"


	2. Meet Eron

**Hey guys wow first few days and I get 15 views that means so much to me but I didn't get any comments so that makes me sad. Well anyway follow the Story and if you want go on QUOTEV. COM make an account and follow me there my username is Theprimewolf and I have several stories there. Well anyway let me shut up and so u can read here is the chapter meet Eron. Also I am so sorry that the chapters are short just work with me on this okee.**

* * *

An African American woman was in her kitchen in Vale as she was making breakfast for her son. The woman's name was Maria Black and she had dark brown eyes, shoulder length wavy black hair, and athletic body shape. "Eron! Cmon Breakfast is ready and you're going to be late for your first day at Beacon!" A mixed kid at the age of 15, slid down off the rail and ended by flipping a black cowboy hat onto his head, when he came into view; his mother got a look at what her son was wearing. Eron Black was wearing black and white sneakers, along with black pants, a black and white chest plate with gauntlets, and a white shirt under his chestplate. His messy black medium length hair shining in the light. Maria began to tear up seeing her son. "Why are you crying Mom?" Eron asked, his mother as he pulled her into a hug the 6`2 child looming over her. "You look so much like your father when I met him." She said, Eron smiled. He didn't know much about his father because he died on a mission during the war with Salem. So Maria's been raising Eron on her own since than. "Alright do you have everything?" She asked, Eron who began doing a mental checklist. "Yep" He said, than stopped. "Wait, no." He whistled as a grey dog came to Eron from his room. "Hey, Heru." (That's Hair-u.) Eron said petting his dog. "Can you be a good girl and bring me my belt." The dog barked and ran to his room. "Make sure you call me when you arrive." Maria said as she patted the dust off of him. "Right, and make sure you find someone who will appreciate a woman like you Mom." Eron teased as he was smacked in the back of the head. "Do not speak like that." She said, as she than held her son. The sound of Heru's collar came into the kitchen as the dog placed a combat belt with 2 pistols on the sides like Smith and Weston's. "Thank you Heru." Eron said, kissing his dog. Eron grabbed a piece of toast in his mouth and ran out of the door. "Bye." He said, it with the toast as he closed the door. "Be safe Eron." Maria said, looking at a picture of her and her husband along with 2 other people as children. "Team CRMN will still live on." She said, turning back to the food.

Eron was running down the streets as he spotted the terminal bay. C'mon. We can make it. Eron thought to himself as he saw the door about to close. A kid pointed and laughed. "BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME-." He was cut off when Eron jumped off the edge trying to the catch the door. He began to drop as someone grabbed his hand. It was a girl with white hair and white ears. She was struggling to hold on. "I gotcha." She said, with a smile. She began to fall. When another person grabbed her hips and began to pull her into the ship. "And I got you." It was a kid with white hair and white canine ears, one of them had a hole in it. Once all three were pulled onto the ship the girl hit Eron. "Why am I getting hit. Is today hit a random black kid day." The girl laughed and said, "No, but I did that cause you could've killed yourself. My name is Kiria." She said, opening her palm for a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eron." The other kid shook both of their hands. "Sup, my name is Zero." Kiria tilted her head. "Like the number." Zero shook his head. "Exactly like the number."

* * *

 **Now I know this is short but keep in mind I am writing this on another site and this seems like alot. Now please leave a Favorite, Comment. And follow if you like this.**

 **There were some reference's can you figure them out. And Maria's team is Crimson**


	3. Meet Kiria

An alarm was going off in a small inn. A fox Faunus girl groaned as the alarm woke her up and she lazily reached for the desk until her hand finally hit the alarm, shutting it off. She sits up and rubs her bright green eyes. Her long blonde hair was all over the place and all that the girl could think of was that this was going to be her first day at Beacon Academy. She forces herself out of the bed and wraps her fluffy tail around her waist like a belt as she trudges to the shower. The Faunus starts up the shower and strips off her pajamas. A tiny sigh of relief escapes her lips as the warm water hits her skin. She hummed a song to herself and after about ten minutes she stepped out, wrapping herself in a purple fluffy towel. She keeps the towel around her body as she fishes through her suitcase to find the clothes she was going to wear for today. She kept it simple and let the towel fall to her feet as she put on a green sun dress. She puts her blonde hair up into two pigtails that still ended up falling to practically her ankles. She adds the finishing touches with a pair of black headphones and her weapon, a bow and arrow that can morph into two blades. She rests the headphones around her neck since she knew she would blast the music later and she slung her bow over her shoulder. "Well, time for school." she mumbles to herself as she makes her way downstairs. She was about to walk right out of the door when the owner of the inn yelled, "Oi! Kiria! You should eat something before you head out!" Kiria looks back at the owner and gives him a friendly smile. "Thanks but I'll be fine. I should hurry anyway before I miss the bull-wing." she says and reaches for the door handle. The owner stops Kiria once again to say with a reassuring smile, "Your family would be very proud of you, Kiria, making a name for yourself like this and becoming a huntress. Also, don't worry about paying me for staying at my inn. You help enough around here with keeping this place running and keeping bandits out of here with that bow of yours." Kiria looked away to hide her smile that had now turned into a frown at the mention of her family and her ears flatten out into her blonde locks of air. "Thank you. I think they would be proud too." she mumbles before opening the door and rushing out. She could see the bull-wing in sight and broke into a full sprint for it. It luckily was picking up another person at the time so she was able to get on without getting left behind. She sighs in relief and notices a few of the weird stares she was getting at people for being a Faunus but she didn't dare to hide her ears or tail because she wasn't ashamed of who she was. Kiria was about to play some music on her headphones to calm herself when she heard some guy yelling out of the bull-wing, "BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!" Kiria's ears perk up and she looks over to see a male running toward them, trying to catch up. He clearly was running late just like she had been but he wasn't as fortunate as she was. In all honesty, he could have just waited and got on a different one that happened to go to Beacon. Kiria's green eyes widened when she saw this guy do something totally idiotic, try to jump onto a moving bull-wing. She could see him getting closer and closer but it wasn't close enough. "Oh no." Kiria whispers and quickly runs to the edge, reaching out and grabbing the guy by his hand. "I gotcha." she says to him even though she could feel herself slipping. The fox Faunus girl was about to brace herself when she could feel her feet slipping further and further off of the edge when suddenly a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "And I got you." The male Faunus with white hair and a hole in one of his ears says as he help pull all of them back onto the flying contraption. Kiria sighed in relief when they were all aboard and quickly punched the guy she had helped right in his arm. "Why am I getting hit. Is today hit a random black kid day?" the male asks which makes her laugh. She shakes her head and tells him, "No, but I did that cause you could've killed yourself. My name is Kiria." before holding her hand out to him for a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eron." He shakes her hand and the other Faunus guy approaches to introduce himself. "'Sup, my name is Zero." Kiria tilted her head, curious at the guy's name. "Like the number?" she asks and Zero nods his head. "Exactly like the number."


	4. Meet Zero

An explosion rocked a wall, as two faunus both wolf Faunus' were pinned down by explosions and dust bullets. "Zero, what can we do we're pinned down and if we go out we're dead." A boy who was taller than Zero and had black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. "Lance shh." Zero closed his eyes as he began hearing the sounds of gunfire. "Alright, there's a three second delay." Zero said, as Lance threw a grenade and shot it. "Break." Both Zero and Lance fired at the bots, one by one they began to fall. Zero used his speed to throw a bot at Lance who jumped and bicycle kicked its head off. "SIMULATION TERMINATED." A woman came out with lime green hair, with african american skin. "Great job you two. You may leave." They both began to leave when she said, "Agent Zero, I'd like to speak to you." Zero stopped at Attention. "Now Zero I wouldn't want to bore you so I want you to undergo an operation." Zero bowed. "Yes Miss Amazonite." He said, walking to a bull-head to be sent to Atlas. "Wonder what's going to happen now?" He asked, himself as the bull-head launched and began to fly to Atlas.

Few hours later, Zero arrived in front of a building that looked like a business. As he walked up he saw several kids standing in front with assault rifles. "halt, who goes there." Zero laughed and said, "Da fuck are you really asking who goes there dude this isn't the fucking old ages." Zero walked past him. As the 18 year old kid with short messy hair and a really muscular build grabbed his shoulder and Zero did a swift strike cracking his shoulder and walked inside. The tech inside was phenomenal there was test-tubes the size of a 7 foot tall man. "Wow." He said, twirling. "Ah you must be Zero." A big breasted woman with high heels on and a formal shirt with a white t-shirt, long black hair and glasses on the were in a cylindrical shape that said "The Pieces." on it. Zero saluted and said, "Cadet Zero ma'am and you are." She chuckled covering mouth with her hand. "Just call me Silver and thats 12." A girl that looked 10 bowed. "Like the number." Silver nodded, "Now come this is why I brought you here." She said, as Zero grabbed his stuff and continued to follow. "Project Hunter." She said, showing a board that lit up and holograms of soldiers that threw grim appeared. "What this supposed to be." Silver turned on her heel. Zero was impressed cause she had like 3 inch heels. "You see I have a vision that I can make Hunters and Huntresses more superhuman with science. But most people don't like my testing since I went for humans so I went for Faunus' since there most obedient." She said, as 12 revealed her scales. "Chameleon Faunus." Zero asked, as 12 nodded. "Now, you'll be the first full test. Since I only gave a little bit of people." She said, giving a devilish smile. Zero tilted his head as 12 injected a needle into his neck. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out.

12 hours later he woke up with a ache in his bones. He groaned as a hand was placed on his chest to push down gently. "Don't get up darling." She said, in a sadistic accent. "You're not ready so for your first mission I want you to wear this." A wall opened showing Zero his suit, which was slick black, and looked like Zero the safe hunter from bordergrounds. That's where he got his name since it was his mom's favorite game. "Alright." Silver wasn't finished. "And you have to where that to beacon to watch a subject I want." Zero's eyes glowed and he nodded. "yes Madam Silver." He said, as she giggled and clapped great.

So that's why he's here at Beacon as they walked to the main entrance to get a seminar. "Good luck and your initiation will start tomorrow but for now you'll be sleeping in here." Zero had already made 2 friends Eron and Kiria. As he laid down. "So where you from Zero." Eron asked as he took his hat off and laid down on a pillow. "Atlas." He said, straightly. "Than why are you here shouldn't you be in their school." Kiria asked. "No, my headmistress asked, Ozpin personally to put me in here." He said, as his icy blue eyes stared outside. "Well, good night you two." Eron said, falling asleep. "Night." They both said, as Zero walked towards the window. "Zero I'm following Eron goodnight." Zero nodded and just looked outside the window. his eyes glowed a bit as he than went into a shutdown. As he than fell asleep waiting for initiation tomorrow


	5. The first kill

Zero woke up late at night and crept outside, making sure to not awaken anyone else. It was pitch black outside with nothing to guide his way but the glow from the round, full moon. It's not like he would really need the moon anyway. Faunuses had no issues with the dark. It was initiation time and he had to prove to his employer if he wanted to stay in Beacon and not have to lose his spot to a ' _more capable'_ individual. He pulls his scroll out from his pocket, his employer was as punctual as ever. Just as she had told him, she sent a message to his scroll at exactly 11:59pm with the name, age, photo, and all the other personal information of his target for tonight. "Heh. A Schnee." he mumbles before stealthily climbing up the roof of Beacon so he could get a better view of everything around him. "Hmmm... No more than two hours." he mutters to himself before leaping from rooftop to rooftop, heading to one of the many dust companies owned by the Schnees. He stops atop the roof and his white Faunus ears twitching in every direction to pick up the sound of his target. He looks around the roof until he spots a vent on the opposite side of the roof he was standing on. Zero then spotted a white limo as he smiled, "Target acquired." He said, following the limo as he saw it go into a schnee dust factory. As he dropped down and looked around for the power cell. As he spotted it and stabbed it with a knife. The schnee which was really a schnee secretary, said, "What the hell happened to the power." The worker shrugged as he said, "Well, turn it back on you measly weasel." He said, as the worker nodded and as he left. Zero began to laugh as he sound deep and menacing. "Secretary Donger. Secretary to the schnees." He said, as he threw a knife as it hit the Donger's hand. Donger screamed in pain as a second knife hit his other hand. Zero then threw a knife at the camera. "We're going to play a game. Answer these questions correctly and you don't get knives thrown at you answer incorrectly or don't answer and you get a knife thrown at you." Zero said, landing down on the ground cracking the pavement. "Who are you?" The secretary asked as a knife hit his leg piercing his bone as he screamed again. "Wrong question, Where is the ultra dust crystal?" Zero asked, as the secretary said, "What?" A knife hit his other leg as he screamed. "Sir, what's going on." The worker said, as a knife pierced his head killing him. "Where is the ultra dust crystal?" As a knife was being tossed up and down. "It's in a mistral factory." The secretary said, as Zero smiled inside his helmet. "Great." No questions came up on his hud as he smiled. "Well, that's it." The secretary smiled. As three knives hit his arms then his head. "But I can't keep you alive because you might snitch to the police." Zero said, as he than climbed out of the factory and running towards beacon soon climbing back in his window and going to sleep. "Another day's work done."


End file.
